Death's Savior
by darkrose711
Summary: Five months have pasted scenes the Keshin was defeated. Things have finally gotten back to normal, But when Lord Death ask Kid to protect a mysterious girl things start to get flipped upside down. The gangs once calm life is gone as they try to fight back against a new evil that threatens to put the world in darkness again. Rating might change. Death The KidxOC. !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Darkrose711 this is my first time using fanficition and my first time posting one of my own fanfics. I'm really sorry if the grammar is really bad, if it's really bad and I mean really bad that you can't stand it leave a review and I'll try to fix it.**  
**Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and please review :D**

**!SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young boy sat at his desk waiting for his teacher to come into the classroom and start the class. He sighed and twitched his OCD kicking in, once again his hair was not symmetrical. He frown and quickly took out a comb and mirror. His hair had been giving him problems scenes this morning he fixed it to his liking and smiled. He glanced at his trade mark the lines of sanzu, 3 white lines that only go half way around the right side of his head. Making him...asymmetrical. He quickly pushed away those thoughts he didn't need to have another break down. He all ready had two this morning, he didn't want to add another to the list. His thoughts traveled back to his hair giving him problems. This seemed to happen only when his father would set him up for something he might regret. Yes he had to agree that it was weird how his hair did that, but every time it act up like this his father would need him to do something. He brushed it off thinking it couldn't be that bad maybe this time he will gain something important from it.

He could here his classmates discussing the newest news. What they have been doing, what new missions have come up, and other things like that. He smiled to himself; he was surprise at how quick things have gotten back to normal. Especially how quick the repairs to death City were made. It has been 5 months scenes he and a few others defeated the keshin, and now the school year was almost over with. His mind started to drift to his summer plans. What he was going to do and how he was going to spend it.

The sound of squeaking wheels could be heard as the doors flew open revealing professor Stein in his spinning chair he rolled in front of the class. His arm rested on the back of the chair.

"Good morning class today we going over the functions of a soul, but first Kid your father would like to see you," said Professor Stein.

Kid shacked his head coming back from his day dreams he nodded and stood up as he walked down the stairs his friends gave each other worried looks wondering what Lord Death wanted to tell his son Death the Kid.

* * *

Kid walked down the empty halls of the Death Weapon Minster Academy or in shorter words DWMA.

"_What could my father possible want me for, maybe he forget to tell me something like a certain event is coming up or anything like that_," thought Kid as he knocked on Deaths room door. A faint voice said come in and so he did he open the big door and walked down the long guillotine hallway. When kid arrived at the end of the hallway he was greeted with his father talking to Sid a schoolteacher also a zombie. A person in a hood was standing next to Lord Death their head down cast. Kid walked up and cleared his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey what's up Kiddo glad you can make," said Death as he threw up both hands giving his son thumbs up.

"I'll be going Lord Death unless there is something else you need," said Sid the zombie

"No, No, No you can go now thank you for a lovely chat," said Lord Death

Kid waited on the side curious about the person standing next to his father the person didn't looked up once. He tried to get a good look at the mysterious person, but the hood hid their face.

"Now Kid I called you here cause I have a favor to ask of you," said Lord Death sounding serious yet there was a kindness to his voice.

Kid looked up to his father nodded his head "what is it that you want me to do,"

"I would like you to meet Melantha," he said as he slightly touched the person shoulder. Said person finally looked up they reached for their hood and pulled it down revealing a girl with long black hair and dark skin color. The thing that caught Kid was her eyes; her right one black while her left one was white.

"Melantha this is my Son Death the Kid. Now Kid Melantha will be staying with us a room has already be set and made. I have only one thing left to ask you and you can say no if you do not feel up to the task," Kid nodded once again looking at Melantha who seem to be looking at him almost as if she was studying him.

"You have nothing to worry about father, what ever task you give me I'll be happy to take,"

"Good I want you to become her protector," Melantha and Kid looked at Death Melantha more surprised then Kid. She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Lord Death I never agreed on having your son protect me I only agreed on living with you. You know what I am capable of I do not need a protector," said Melantha speaking for the first time. Lord death was about to speak when Melantha spoke up first, but in a different voice one that was gently and soft. Her eyes glowed white as she turned to Lord Death.

"Mel don't start this again we both know you can't do much when your like this," said Melantha well her other half said.

"Kamyra is right Melantha with you now having your other half in your soul your not as strong as you usually are. Don't get me wrong you are strong enough to do some things, but you can't go against your enemies like this. Well Melantha until you learned how to conquer and control both sides of light and dark and be able to work with them together. My son will take care of you and be your protector he can do it I know he can," said Lord Death as he patted Melantha's shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest and frown her eye now back to one white and one black.

Kid looked at Melantha then his farther clearly confused on what just happened.

"So kiddo can you do it for me," asked Lord Death as he hopped over to his son.

"Umm yeah I can, but what just happen," asked a very confused Kid.

"Oh my apologies Kiddo I didn't explain what's going on did I…hmmm well Melantha this is a great chance for you to bond with my son. Tell him everything he needs to know, now you two must get to class you don't want to miss your first day of school do you Melantha. Have a nice day Kids off you go," he said as he pushed the two kids out of the Death room. The door closed behind them Melantha glared at the door not linking Lord Death at the moment. She sighed and looked at Death the Kid she had a sad smiled on her face, she held out her hand. Kid looked down at it then took it in his own hand. Melantha gave a small smile and shacked his hand.

* * *

**Ok I do hope you like it and Review oretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**!SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well I guess I should start from the begging. I'm Melantha but please call me Mel and I'm the guarding of Yin and Yang nice to meet you Death the Kid," said Mel.

"Nice to meet you to Mel, so you're the guarding of Yin and Yang," she nodded her head Kid study her features there was something missing. They took there time getting back to the classroom his thoughts ponder what was it that was nagging him. Then it hit him she was asymmetrical her other counter part was nowhere to be seen. From what he remember from the reading he did on the guarding of Yin and Yang there was suppose to be two of them, twins that looked alike but was an opposite side of the other. Where was Mel other side?

He looked at her again expecting to fine a million things that weren't symmetrical, but when he looked she had perfect symmetry. Her hair was black but her bangs where white on both sides of her head. The clothes she wore was a black outfit her jacket was a little bit big on her, the shirt was a black semi short sleeve, her pants were black jeans with a white belt through the belt loops, and the buckle was the symbol of Yin and Yang.

"If I may ask you where is your other half Yang," asked Kid he notice that Mel stiffen her smile gone from her face.

"Well it's complicated," she said brushing the subject away something he was use to thanks to his wonderful father, but he wouldn't take that as answer.

"I do believe I am right about this your Yin, and as the legend says there are two of you. So where is Yang," he looked at her his face becoming serious.

Mel sighed and looked down he wasn't going to drop it any time soon. She looked up at him; Kid was taken back by her sudden change of personality.

"Yang isn't here anymore, she's dead," said Mel with a bitter tone in her voice.

"But that can't be right you can't live if the other one is dead, well you can live but your madness would over take you." Said Kid, as he became fluster as to how she was standing in front of him perfectly fine.

"Well you look like a smart kid, you go and figure it out how I'm still on the sane track," she said turning to look the other way. Her left eye glowed bright for a second. He went quite trying to piece what little information he had on her.

But all thoughts had to be saved for later they were at the classroom door.

"Is this the room," she asked he nodded he notice that she pulled her hood back up, she must of did it when he went to figuring out the mystery of why she was still alive.

They walked into the classroom professor Stein turned his head towards the new comers. He garbed the screw in his head and turned it as he fixed his glasses.

"Ah looks like we have a new student, Kid why don't you go and take a seat. And you miss can introduce yourself to the class," he said as he sat back down in his chair arms hanging on the back of the chair. Kid walked up to his seat, While Mel walked to the middle of the classroom. She didn't remove her hood a habit she developed recently.

"Hi my name is Melantha nice to meet all of you," she said in a not caring voice, her good mood was gone.

The classroom was filled with whispers as they wonder about the new student. Mel didn't look up once her gaze was set to the cold floor.

"Melantha are you a Minster or a Weapon and how about you remove your hood so we can see what are new student looks like," said Professor Stein as he turned the screw in his head.

Mel hesitated to pull her hood down but she did anyways despite what she felt like, the class gasps in surprise. Not use to seeing a person with two different color eyes. More whispered filled the room.

"I'm a… well I guess you can say I can be both… no actually I'm a minster that can summon my own weapon from my soul," she said happily finally able to figured it out by herself. The classroom was dead quite.

She sighed "Never mind it's complicated," she said putting her hood back up.

Professor Stein nodded as he once again turned the screw in his head.

"Thank you for explaining Melantha, you can take a seat by Maka," he said standing up from his chair. Mel looked up to the seats and saw a girl with golden brown hair that was put into two-pony tail. The girl raised her hand and had a gleaming smile upon her face. Mel looked down to the floor as she walked up to the stairs to sit in her chair, which happen to be next to Kid.

"Hi I'm Maka," she said with a warm smile as Mel took her seat next to her.

Mel couldn't help but smile back, Maka passed over a couple pieces of paper and a pencil to Mel.

Mel looked down at it and gave a puzzled look.

"For taking notes I notice you didn't have any supplies, so use these until you get some," she said with a smile.

Mel nodded and smiled back she took the pencil and started to copy what was on the black board.

Kid looked at her still thinking what could possible keep her from becoming insane. As he was pondering for the answer a boy with spiked blue hair glared at Mel. He pouted not happy that another new student has come and taking the spot light from him. He smirked to himself he would just have to fix that.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 3 should be up maybe in a day or two, but I'll try my hardest to get it done and upload as soon as possible.**

**now go and review...please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aby: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I thought I was going to update a lot earlier today but I couldn't so I'm sorry about that.**

**Caroline: we will forgive you, now more important matters when am I going to be in the story**

**Aby: ummm soon...maybe :D**

**Caroline:... not cool **

**Maria: speaking of witch where am I**

**Aby: You'll be coming in the next chapter calm your self**

**Caroline: Hey be happy that your in the story**

**Aby: I'm getting to it jeez **

**Caroline: your not getting to it fast enough **

**Aby: do I need to remove you from the story**

**Caroline: how can you when I'm not even in it yet**

**Aby and Caroline: *bickering* **

**Maria:...ok then Aby does not and I repeat does not own Soul eater. **

* * *

Chapter 3

The school bell ringed letting the professor know it was time for next period.

"Ok class you can go," said Professor Stein as he sat in his chair, arms resting against the back of the chair.

The students all started to gather their stuff together chatter filled the classroom. Mel grabbed her small amount of supplies and stood up from her seat she glanced at Kid. He looked to be thinking really hard about something.

She was about to tap his shoulder to bring him back to earth when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Kid. She turned to see Maka and a few other people behind her.

"Melantha I would like you to meet the gang," said Maka. Mel nodded and waited for them to introduce them self.

"I'm Soul," said a boy with white spiked hair he held out one of his hands for Mel to shake, which she did.

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty," said a very tall girl with brunet hair. She pointed to a girl who had bright yellow hair and a kid like smile on her face she waved to Mel.

"HI!" she said happily Mel smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Melantha I'm Tsubaki," said a girl with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Mel she still had her hood up.

"You already know Kid I think that's everyone," said Maka

"Wait where did Maria go, she was sitting behind me," said Soul turning to see an empty seat.

"Knowing her she probably already at the next class, she always first to leave the classroom," said Liz.

"Wait where did Black Start go," asked a worried Tsubaki, but she didn't have to worry for a long time. A load voice filled the classroom.

"YOU THERE MELANTHA I DON'T LIKE YOU TAKING MY SPOT LIGHT YOU'RE THE SECOND STUDENT TO DO THIS AND I THE GREAT BLACK START WILL NOT LET THIS ACTION GO UNDONE," yelled black star. He was standing on the highest level of the desk one foot forward and his arm resting against his leg . Mel ignored him not feeling in the mood to deal with him.

"So Kid where is the next class room, we should be going we wouldn't want to be late," she said.

Kid and everyone looked at her, no one has ever ignored Black Star and they mean never. It took Kid a few seconds to respond, "Ohh yeah ummm I'll show you where it is" he said still surprised of her actions.

"HEY DID YOU NOT HERE ME, I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS FOR I THE ALMIGHT BLACK STAR WILL_" black star was harshly cut off by a metal knife hitting the wall next to him.

"Black start please reframe from yelling inside the class room and please get of the desk," said Professor Stein

"Ohh I herd you loud and clear and I chose not to listen, I can careless about your spot light if you don't mind I'm going to be late for my next class, its very nice to meet you Black Star" she said moving to the door not waiting for Kid.

"HEY NO ONE INTRUPTS ME WHEN I'M TALKING COME BACK HERE," said a very upset Black Star, Mel continued to walk down the steps and towards the door.

"Well there's a first time for everything," said Liz everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"WAIT! I challenge you to a duel, I Black Star will teach you a lesson on tacking something that doesn't belong to you," he finally got down from the desk when another knife was thrown this time going through his big spiked blue hair.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you scenes this will be your first fight and you don't have a weapon to fight with. I'll even make it fair no weapons I black star will fight with out using my hands just to make it easer on you," he grin to himself.

Mel stopped in her tracks she harshly gripped her pencil and paper in her hands. The sound of wood snapping and falling to the floor could be heard.

"Uhhh please don't mind Black Star we should really be going to class," said Tsubaki trying to keep her minster from fighting again. Mel slowly turned towards him her head looking down hood hiding her face. But you could tell she was mad by her hands gripped into a tight fist. She looked up a fierce look on her face, "Are you calling me week,"

"Call it what you want, but I always fight fair it be wrong for me to use my full strength on you it wouldn't be right," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ha you're a laugh you know that," she laughed to herself then her face became serious "But we fight on my terms I want you to use your full strength and we use weapons," she said looking straight into his eyes.

Black Star smirk "Fine whatever you want I'm still going to beat you,"

Professor. Stein sighed as he spin around in his chair "I guess I have to watch over the fight. Lets move to the back of the school so we don't have any school damage...again," He started to roll out of the class room. Mel and Black Star followed with the gang right behind them.

"Wait Professor shouldn't we be getting to class," asked Maka.

"There is a hour break before the next class starts so we have time," he said Maka nodded, happy that she wasn't going to miss class...again.

* * *

They finally made it to the back of the school which was a wooded area big enough for a fight and not worry about causing damage. Mel looked around taking in her surroundings and finding places where her abilities would come in handy. After getting enough information about the area she looked at Black Star studying him just like a certain someone thought her.

"_Remember Melantha you can always learn about the person your going to fight before you face them," said A young women with long purple hair and lavender eyes._

_"But how do you do that," asked a younger Melantha _

_"Simple my little sister you learn by watching them, look and see what they do how they walk. Take in every thing about them and use it to your advantage and the fight shall be yours," the young women smiled at Melantha and Melantha smiled back. _

_"Ohh Melantha promise me you will never stop smiling no matter what," a sad smile appeared on her face._

_"I promise Ivey," she said hugging her. _

Mel shacked her head someone one was tapping her shoulder she look to her right to see Kid looking at her. He pointed towards Black Star who was impatiently waiting with a chain scythe in his hands.

"Well are you going to sit there and zone out or are you going to fight you haven't even drawn your weapon, I doubt you even have one," he said rudely

"Black Star that wasn't nice," said his weapon. Mel recognized it as Tsubaki she looked at her form it was a ninja weapon. She smiled this was going to be an interesting fight.

"Keep your shirt on I'll draw my weapon," she thought for a minute thinking why that memory appeared she cleared her head not wanting to bring up painfully memories. she closed her eyes and focus on her own wave length and the other wavelength inside her. She found the matching wavelength that she needed and grasp onto ready to use it. She pulled down her hood eyes stilled closed.

"Your ready to do this Kamyra," she said she herd a yes in her head and smiled

"Go easy on him Mel," said her other half

she replied with a laugh "I'll try my best, ok lets do this SOUL RESONANCE," she yelled out load as her right eye glowed black and her left eye glowed white.

* * *

**Aby: another chapter done I hope you liked it **

**Caroline: but you left it at such a good part **

**Aby: I know I did that so it leave the readers at a cliff hanger **

**Maria: you have no idea what your going to do for the fight scene do you**

**Aby:...I do have something kind of ok I'm working on it**

**Caroline: I don't even know what to say**

**Aby: hey I'm doing my best now go be good friends and leave me alone so I can work on it**

**Caroline: I'm not leaving until you put me in the story **

**Aby: I'm going to put you in the chapter after this now leave**

**Caroline: No :) **

**Aby: you just love bothering me : **

**Caroline: yep :D**

**Aby: *bangs head on table* someone please kill me now**

**Maria: and on that note REVIEW please!**

**Aby: ohh almost forgot I swear my chapters will get longer I'm just getting a slow start into it but I promise my chapters will at least get a tad bit longer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aby: Hello again I'm really sorry this took me forever to wright, and I tried my best to go over any grammar parts. So if there are any mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix them when I go back and look over the story. The fight scene took me forever to do, but besides that please enjoy the story. **

**Maria: Please enjoy **

**Caroline: Yep**

**Aby: Ohh before I forget some of you might be confused about Kamyra, I will be explaining who she is and other important things in the next chapter.**

**Caroline: Aby does not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mel took a deep breath "Ok lets do this SOUL RESONANCE," she yelled out load as her right eye glowed black and her left eye glowed white.

The outline of her body started to glow as her soul appeared around her. Her soul looked like the symbol of Yin and Yang, but on the Yin's side there was a white wing while on Yang's side there was a black wing. Mel closed her eyes and concentrated on calling forth her weapon she had her right hand open and at her side as a black and white energy crackled around it. The energy started to form into a solid object, she grabbed the hilt of that object and brought it up crossing over her chest. Then with amazing speed she swung it down casting off the white and black energy which also caused her soul to disappear from sight. It left behind a her with white and black angel wings, she held a long double edge sword with black metal in her right hand. She open her eyes which had now stop glowing she smiled and sticked her sword in the ground. Her wings folded back into her body as she took of her jacket and threw it to the side. she grabbed the hilt of the sword and twirled it around in her hand then she pointed it at Black Star.

"I'm ready Lets get this over with," she said her face becoming serious.

"Lady's first," he said getting in a fighting stance.

Mel nodded her head and got in her own fighting stance sword still pointing towards Black Star. Then with speed like Black Star she charged at him sword raised she brought it down on BLack Star who blocked it with his his chain scythe. Mel pushed down trying to get him off balance when she saw that he wasn't going to move she jumped back trying to find another way to get the upper hand.

Black Star charged taking the scythe and constantly hitting Mel trying to push her back, but Mel wouldn't allow that she blocked each forceful strike standing in her place. She smirked enjoying this fight, but it was now time for her to become serious. Black Star jumped back angry that none of his attacks worked.

"Tsubaki demon sword," he said

"Right," said Tsubaki as she changed her chain scythe form into a ninja sword. The markings of the Demon sword appeared on his body as he held the sword up to his face. he charged at Mel who was grinning to herself taking her own fighting stance again.

* * *

"Looks like he called out the demon sword, do you think Melantha has a chance to beat him," Maka asked Professor Stein. Professor Stein turned the screw in his head he put his hand back down against the back of the chair.

"Actually Maka I believe its the other way around Black Star doesn't have a chance even if he uses Tsubaki's Demon sword form," he said

"What no way, come on you can't believe that look at her she was able to defend really well but she can't even get past Black Star's own defense. She can't guard forever," said Liz

"You shouldn't judge a book by it cover. Melantha is the guarding of Yin and Yang I wouldn't be surprised if she is letting Black Star think he has the upper hand," said Kid as he study Mel's movements as she easily moved out of the demon sword way.

"So in other words she is playing with Black Star," said Soul as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Precisely," said Professor Stein.

The gang continue to watch Black Star as he strike swords against Mel, he started to quicken his blows and picked up speed. In a blink of an eye Mel was unarmed her sword flew in the air failing down into the ground with the hilt up.

"Ha see I knew she couldn't handle Black Star," said Liz

"I wouldn't jump to conclusings right away," said Professor Stein

* * *

Just as those words left his mouth Black Star took his ninja blade aiming to strike Mel and win the fight.

"HA THE VICTORY GOES TO ME," he yelled bring the sword down, but the blade stop half way he looked down to see that Mel held the blade in her hand stopping it in its tracks. Her eyes where glowing and she had a smirk on her face, she squeezed the sword and red blood rain down her hand. She pushed the sword away from her and with amazing speed she kicked Black Star in the stomach making him fly away from her and land on his back. Not giving him a chance to recover she charged at him aiming to bring her heal down into his face, but Black Star moved his head out of the way.

Black Star rolled backwards onto his hands extending his arms and kicking at Mel who easily jumped away from his foot. Black Star pushed his arms upward and jumped up standing straight he held his his weapon in his hand.

"Tsubaki ninja blade mode," he said Tsubaki nodded her head and changed form in to a short Ninja blade he stood in a position ready to fight. Mel got into her own stance again a black energy surrounded her right hand and her sword appeared again. Black Star looked at Mel not moving waiting and thinking the right way to attack her Mel patiently waited for him but something was wrong.

Just as she thought Black Star form stated to break up and blow away in the wind revealing Tsubaki. Mel smirked knowing who was behind her. Black Star stumped his foot in the ground and shoot his arm towards Mel's back, but she side step letting Black Star's arm go pass her. She grabbed on to his arm and squeezed it her eye's glowed black as a word escaped her mouth.

"Dark Electric Wavelength," Her hand glowed black as Black Star body was covered in black electricity. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees Mel let go off his arm she looked down at him. Black Star sat there trying to get his breath back he looked up angrily at Mel and tried to punch her. She easily caught it in her hand she held on to it looking into his eyes with a serious expression.

"This fight belongs to me Black Star, I have to say you are an excellent fighter," she said with a smile she let go of his hand and began to walk over to her jacket. Black Star Struggled to get up but he finally did holding Tsubaki tightly in his hands.

"This fight is no where near over," he said with angry in his eyes Mel turned around slowly as Black Star charged towards her. Mel frown as her eyes glowed the right one black and the left one white as her wings folded out. A group of white and black feathers started to fly around her circling her body, she held up her arm with the palm open towards the on coming Black Star.

"Balance of Wind," she whispered and the feathers surrounding her quickly flew towards Black Star. They pushed him back and pined him to a tree he struggled to get out of their hold. Mel walked over to Black Star her wings folding back and disappearing from sight.

"Look Black Star you have lost this fight except it and I will release you," she said her different colored eyes pricing his gaze. he hanged his head and whispered a faint "you win". Mel smiled and waved her hand over Black Star the feathers glowed and broke into tiny sparkles of light. She held her hand out to him he frowned and didn't except it he walked away going back to the group.

* * *

"Wow," was all Maka could say as she went over the fight in her head. Professor Stein nodded his head closing his eyes and turing the screw in his head.

"She wasn't even using her full strength, what a shame I would like to see her full power, but there is always next time," A angry Black Star walked up with a sad Mel behind him. "That was a quite a fight you had their Melantha and Black Star, now let us get back to class," said Professor Stein as he rolled back to the classroom.

Mel sighed and looked at Black Star who still seemed to be upset about losing. Maka noticed this and put her hand on Mel's shoulder, Mel turned her head and and saw Maka giving her a smile which she returned with a sad smile.

"Don't let Black Star get to you he'll come around I promise," she said nodded her head as her and the group continued back to the classroom. On the way back to the classroom. The gang congratulated her in her win and complemented her on her fighting style. Kid looked at her for some reason he smiled at the way she blushed from all this attention and the way she tried to hide it, it made him smile even more. He didn't know why he was acting this way he shacked his head and continued to think about the mystery Mel gave him to solve. He would have to go to the library and do some research before the school day ended he was determine to find the answer to her saneness.

* * *

The final bell ranged letting everyone know that the school day was finally over with. Professor Sid looked at the class he closed the book he was teaching out of and spoke.

"Ok you are dismissed, now don't forget to do the homework," he said packing up his own things. The class room quickly filled with chatter and kids leaving the class room. Mel sat up and streached her arms she yawned happy that this day went well. She didn't have to deal with to much, she looked over to Black Star he was still mouping about losing the duel. Maka told her he would get over it and that you'll learn to deal with him. She stood up from the chair taking her paper and pencil folding them up and putting them in her pocket. Someone tapped her shoulder she turned to see Liz and Patty.

"Are you ready to go home Melantha," asked Liz. Mel nodded her head and smiled finally in a good mood again.

"Umm Liz where did Kid go," she asked as she looked around. Liz also looked around she scratched her head not for sure where he went.

"Hmmm thats a really good question, how about we go wait for him at the front of the school," she said with a smile Mel nodded and followed them out of the classroom and towards the school exit. They waited on the school steps and chatted for a little bit until a certain boy finally walked through the school doors. He walked up to them holding a few books in his hands.

"I'm sorry I hope you were not waiting to long. It took me a little bit longer to find the books that I was looking for, are you ready to go home," he asked the girls.

"Yeah lets get home I beyond tired," said Liz

"Yeah lets go home," yelled Patty throwing her hands in the air. Kid slightly smiled and started to walk down the long stairs of the DWMA. Mel, Liz, and Patty followed behind him continuing there talking.

* * *

In no time the group of teens made it home, Kid used the keys and open the door to his father's mansion.

"Welcome to your new home Mel," said Kid as he turned the lights on. Liz and Patty walked in with Mel right behind them.

"So what you think," asked Liz she put her hand on her hip and smiled

"Yeah what yah think," said Patty as she rocked back and forth on her heels a smile on her face.

Mel looked around and raised an eye brow, but smiled "Its very symmetrical…yeah really symmetrical, but nice I like it," said Mel

Kid beamed with happiness "Ah yes isn't symmetry just wonderful you being a guarding of balance you must also admire the beauty it up holds," he said as he closed the front door.

"ummmm," Mel could see Liz shaking her head and waving her hands trying to tell her something. Her hands went to her neck waving side to side. Mel only gave her a questionable look and ignored it.

"Yeah I guess its pretty nice," those where the only words Kid needed he grin like a child, Liz faced palmed and Patty started to laugh.

"Yes another person who understand me," he grabbed Mel's wrist and dragged her away. "Let us go and I'll show you more symmetrical beauty," said Kid as he pulled her up the stairs. Mel looked back giving Liz and Patty a help, save me look. Liz just shacked her head and sighed she tried to warn her but she didn't listen. Patty was now on the floor holding her stomach and laughing non-stop.

Kid showed her every room in the house and explain every little detailed about it's symmetry. Mel didn't mind the strange tour, but it was getting harder and harder for her to stay awake

"And finally here is the bathroom look at that perfect symmetry," he said in a far away look admiring the bathroom. Mel was leaning against the door falling a sleep.

"Don't you agree Mel," he said turning to look at her. Mel jumped in surprised and nodded her head she smiled.

"Yes it's really nice, I love it. Ummm not to be rude or anything can you please show me to my room. This has been really nice, but I'm tired and would like to go to bed now," said Mel as she tried to keep her eyes open. Kid notice her struggle to keep moving and smiled.

"Uhh yeah sorry once I start my symmetry rant it's hard to stop me. Here I'll show you to your room," he closed the bathroom door and walked down the hallway with Mel right behind him dragging her feet. Kid soon made it to a door he opened it and held it open for Mel. Who smiled at him and walked in she turned toward the door.

"If you need anything my bedroom is the one to your left," he said

"Ok thanks I really enjoyed the symmetry tour, I'll see you in the morning goodnight," she said as she closed the door. Kid started at the door for a moment he felt something another soul maybe? Or was it something else he was about to knock on Mel's door when Patty and Liz walked up.

"So how did it go, did she enjoy your little symmetrical house," said Liz. He turned to her and nodded.

"Yes it went rather well," he glanced back at the door still feeling the other soul.

"Is everything ok Kid," asked Liz looking worried, Kid looked at the door once again thinking he was picking up Mel's soul.

"It's nothing lets go to bed," just as those words left his mouth a yell of pain came from Mel's room. Kid quickly jumped into action.

"Liz, Patty," he said "Right," "Ok" they said as they changed into their weapon formed. Kid grabbed them and charged at the door kicking it down.

* * *

Mel closed the door and leaned against it she smiled to her self. She took of her shoes as she walked over to the bed, going over today's events. She was able to fight, and she spent a nice but weird experience with Kid. Mel sat on her bed with a laugh she liked that side of Kid, it was something weird and different but she could handle that. She fell backwards on to her back and frown. Not once did the people who wanted to use her power for bad things attack her. Now she wasn't complaining, but it was puzzling why nothing has happened yet.

She regretted saying those words when something heavy jumped on her waist pinning her down a heavy hand went over her mouth as she tried to scream, but only muffled sounds could be heard. She struggled as she looked up to see who held her down and paled, fear overcoming her. An outline of a man sat on top of her, but the man's features could not be seen for he was made out of shadows. He had a wicked white grin on his face. The man body started to become more visible as he solidified him self.

He moved the hand that was covering Mel mouth to her neck and held a firm grip on her slightly chocking her. His other hand hovered over her mouth it started to glow a dark purple color. Mel struggled more closing her mouth and looking away. She knew what would happen if she open her mouth she saw it done to someone else and she didn't want that happening to her.

The man growled in annoyances and squeezed her neck harshly causing her to yell out in pain. He didn't care that she just yelled it gave him the chase to move his glowing hand over her mouth he started to move upwards. Mel struggling stop as she felt a pain rush through her body she tried to close her mouth but she couldn't close it. She felt something began to move inside her and come up from her throat, she tried to scream but only sounds of quick gasp could be heard. She felt another jerk of pain when the man continued to move his hands upward, she could now feel what the man was bringing up from her body. It was her soul. She tried to resist him, but the man hand glowed more and finally brought forth her soul from her lips. Mel stop all movement her eyes slowly fluttered close as her hand fell limply to the side of the bed.

A wicked grin appeared on the man face as he went to grab the floating soul above the life less body. As his finger tips touched the soul's surface it started to glow white and move back down towards Mel mouth. The man moved his glowing hand back over to the soul and tried to pull it away from the body. When he wasn't making any process he harshly pulled up away from her cold pale lips, the soul stop glowing. He smiled and grabbed the soul in his hand loving the feeling of it's texture. He got off the limp body and slowly proceed to the window when the bedroom door was kicked open. He turned towards it and was surprised to see the son's grim reaper at the door holding two guns in his hand.

Kid looked saw the man at the window holding something black and white in his hands. He looked over to Mel to see her oddly still on the bed. His gaze shifted back to the man who was still looking at Kid. He glared knowing he did something to Mel, for some reason he felt angry and held both pistoles up towards the intruder.

"Who are you, why are you here, and What did you do to Melantha," he asked.

The man only smiled he started to turn into a shadow, Kid took that as he didn't want to tell him anything so he pulled the trigger shooting right where the man had his foot just a second ago. The man feature could not be seen besides his white mouth which turned into a scared frown.

"I'll ask again who are you, why are you here, and what did you do to Melantha," he fired the gun again this time he aimed right next to the shadow's ear. The shadow frown and quickly went for the window, Kid rushed over to it firing his weapon at the shadows hand. The creature screamed in pain and dropped the the white and black object and escaped through a crack in the window. Kid frowned upset that it got away...whatever it was, he bent down and picked up the object the creature dropped not to long ago.

Liz and Patty changed back into their human form and looked over Kid's shoulder to see what he was holding. It took Kid a second to figure out what it was, but when he did he froze and quickly looked back to Mel who still haven't moved from her spot.

"What's that Kid," asked Liz, but he ignored her and quickly went to Mel limp form. His looked down at the object in his hand and back at Mel, he then moved the object down to Mel chest. The black and White object rested on her chest then it slowly sinked down into her body disappearing from sight. Kid sat down on the side of the bed.

"What just happen, what was that black and white thing that just went into her chest," asked Liz as she pointed to Mel starting to become freak out.

"I believe I'm right when I say this, that was Mel soul," his face became a sad expression as he grabbed Mel's wrist and put it in his hand forcing himself not to pull away from the coldness he felt.

"her...her soul," said A worried and slightly scared Liz, Patty was behind her a worried expression on her face.

"Yes her soul, I'm an idiot forgetting that I'm suppose to protect her. I'm a failure I have no right to be called my father's son," he closed his eyes feeling despair as he held Mel's wrist. Liz patted his shoulder

"Hey your not a failure how were you suppose to know someone would come and attack her, so don't bet yourself up," she said. The door bell ringed and Patty went to go and get it. He looked at Mel she still looked so life less they soul was back in its rightful place but she was still.

"We have guest," said Patty as she lead in two people. Kid and Liz looked up as Dr. Stein and a woman with blonde hair came into the room. Dr. STein pointed to Mel and the blonde haired woman nodded heading over to her side and began to examine her..

"I guess my father asked you to stop bye," asked Kid Dr. Stein nodded his head.

"She'll be fine all I have to do is stitch her soul back into her body and she'll be as good as new," said the woman

"Who is this Dr. Stein," asked Kid he looked at the woman who gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Caroline I'm Dr. Stein's new assistant, don't worry your friend is going to be all right," she said as she sat on the side of the bed closing her eyes and holding her hands over Mel's non moving chest.

"How can she be fine, she hasn't moved I think she is dead," said Liz as she stood next to Kid.

"I thought you'll notice Kid that she isn't really dead even through she looks life less on the outside her soul is still alive and kicking. The only reason she is like this is because the soul is having trouble connecting to the body. Miss Caroline is going to show and connect the soul back to the body," said Dr. Stein as he turned the screw in his head. Kid didn't say anything he just watched Caroline carefully, he saw a golden light come from her hands as her eyes slightly glowed a golden color. After a few second she stopped glowing and removed her hands she stood up and felt dizzy for a second. Dr. Stein grabbed on to her before she fell she held a hand to her head.

"I'm guessing you didn't think that it would take that much for you to find and make the connection," he said as he helped her stand up.

Caroline blushed and fixed her skirt "Uhh yes I had some trouble and it took a little bit more energy but she'll make a full recovery in the morning," she said smiling to Kid and the others.

"Good if anything changes call us," He said as the two adults left the room.

"Liz, Patty go a head and go to bed I'll stay and make sure Mel is all right," he said as he looked at Mel. Her chest was slowly moving showing that she was now breathing. He felt revealed that she was alive, for some reason he just couldn't see his life with out her. Yeah It seem crazy because they just meet, but there was something about her that made Kid want to make sure nothing happens to her.

"Are you sure Kid," asked Liz he nodded his head "All right goodnight Kid," said Liz as she and her sister left the room closing the door behind him. Kid sighed as he fixed Mel sleeping position so that she'll be more comfortable. He left the room and went to his own room changing into his sleepwear and walked back to Mel's room. He open the door and closed it behind him, he pulled up a chair and sat down turning on the lamp and opening the book he brought with him. He began to read and every once in a while he'll look up checking on Mel seeing that she was ok. He needed to know everything about her if he was going to protect her, he wouldn't allow this to happen again. He continue to read the book he got from the library and waited for Mel to wake up.

* * *

**Aby: *dies on the laptop***

**Caroline: YEAH! I'm finally in the story**

**Maria: *pokes Aby* is she ok**

**Caroline: Yeah she's fine she's just tried from working on the story**

**Maria: Ohhhhhh**

**Caroline: Well only one thing to say...REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aby: HI again just wanted to say thank you to my 4 followers and the 4 people who put this story in their favorites. It means a lot to me when you guys do that. It gives me a reason to continue the story and try to update sooner. So THANK YOU! ^_^**

**Maria: Yes thank you :) **

**Caroline: You all get cookies :D**

**Aby: How would that work?**

**Caroline:...I'll give them virtual cookies :D**

**Aby: Ok that can work...I want one**

**Caroline: None for you, these cookies are for followers and people who review**

**Aby: Give me a cookie *tackles caroline trying to get cookie* **

**Maria:...oooook Soul eater does NOT belong to Aby, enjoy the story *goes and tries to break them up*  
**

**Aby: Before I forget I wont be updating for a while. School will be starting soon and I have a lot of things I need to do before the year starts so my updates are going to be really slow. Don't worry as soon as school starts and things settle down I'll be updating a lot faster. Now on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kid wasn't able to find sleep, but he was able to learn a lot about the legend of the guarding of Yin and Yang.

* * *

_The legend of the Guarding of Yin and Yang goes far back as the begging of time. The gods of Life and Death created a power of light and dark to walk the earth. This force would keep the balance in the world and they called it Yin and Yang. When the world was new and filled with creatures that wanted more power. They started to seek out the one who held the power of Light and Dark. Yin and Yang._

_Yin and Yang was one person who had the power to control light and darkness, but had no one to protect her from the true evil who wanted her powers for there own reasons. Thinking that all hope was lost, a savior came to her. A warrior angel protected her and defeated all who oppose her._

_She asked the Warrior to teach her how to protect her self, the angel disagreed telling her that there will always be a guarding to protect her. And with those words said they became close to each other, one being next to the other at all times._

_Many years passed and the angel protected her against all kinds of evil creatures. Their close friend ship became more and the two pronounce their love for each other. Happy with each other they continue life peacefully with not much trouble._

_One day a terrible accident happen, every know creature attacked the two of them. The Angel and the one he was protecting were injured close to death. He tried he best to fight of the on coming evil, but was to week. She noticed this and made a decision with what little power she had left she infused her power into his soul. Giving him strength and power of Yin and Yang. She had a heavy price to pay; her physical body disappeared from existents and her spiritual soul went back to where it came from. _

_The Angel watched her disappear from his hands he felt despair and sadness take over him, but he could feel part of her in his soul, which made him a little bit happy. With her now gone he defeated the remaining monster with ease. He felt so alone even with her in his soul. He wanted to be with her, but couldn't because he now had the Power of Yin and Yang. He noticed that she gave him the ability to call forth light and dark and use them in battle against evil. Still feeling alone he sought out evil and destroyed them trying his best to keep things in balanced of light and dark. His loneliness reached its peek and he couldn't go on. He needed to be with his love, but couldn't leave the duty that she gave him. So he started his long journey in finding someone to continue where he couldn't._

_After a few years of searching he found the perfect candidate to take his powers of Yin and Yang. A young Royal couple just gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, he went up to there home and ask if he could see the newborn children. The King allowed him to see his children, wondering why a man would want to see his children. _

_The Angel asked the queen is he could hold the girl, and she gave it to him while she held the boy in her arms. The Angel smiled knowing that these two could carry on protecting Yin and Yang. He handed the baby girl back to his father and gave them both a smile. He but his right hand on the baby girl forehead and placed the other hand on the baby boys forehead. The couple didn't say a word and watched the man._

_The Angel said a few words as his right hand glowed black and his left hand glowed white after a few seconds the light stop and the man backed away feeling very week. "What did you do to my children?" the King asked harshly thinking he put a curse on his newborn children. The Angel only smiled at him and spoke "Your children just received an amazing power. I the guarding of Yin and Yang passed all my powers to your children. Your son now has the power of Yin, and your daughter has the power of yang. This power will pass down within your family. Someone in the family will have twins and those powers will automatically be given to those born into the twins.". The queen and King gave a surprised look "But why are family," asked the queen. The man could feel a tug at his soul, she was calling him back to her. "There is no real reason as to why I picked your family to hold such a power, maybe it's because I some how knew your children and future great grand children would be able to hold the heavy burden that comes with this amazing gift. I give them my blessing as the new Guradings of Yin and Yang," and with those words the man dissappeared in a gold light. Leaving behind the children who now possessed Yin and Yang._

* * *

Kid heard a groan come from Mel he looked up from the book and noticed that she began to move. Her eyes flutter open as she sat up in the bed, she looked around the room and saw Kid looking at her.

"Mel? your awake, are you feeling ok?" asked Kid as he touche her leg. Mel looked down at his hand that was resting on her leg she blushed.

"I'm fine...just a little winded," she closes her eyes and put her hand on her chest. She breaths deeply and reopens her eyes, looking at Kid with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Kid, you saved my life," she smiled again.

"It was really nothing, but I own you an appologie I failed you. I swore to my father that I'll protect you and on the first night of you being here you almost died," Kid moved his hand away from her leg and balled his hands into a fist, placing them on his lap as he looked down.

"If it wasn't for Miss. Caroline you would still be dead, I shouldn't be the one to protect you," said Kid

Mel smiled and laughed "I'm not for sure who this Miss Caroline is but I must thank her, and your doing a fine job Kid this was just something that happen. You saved me when you needed to so you didn't fail anyone ok," she placed her hand on top of his balled up fist. Kid at her hand then up at her, he smiled back at her feeling better. He didn't understand why her smiling made him so...happy. he noticed that her hand was still on his he blushed and gently pulled his hand away.

"Mel do you know what attacked you?," He had to know what kind of monster it was. He noticed the Mel paled and look away from him.

"No I'm sorry I don't know what they are I just know they been attaking me. I don't know why they just do," she finally looks at him she notices the book in his hand and smiles a little bit.

"I see that you been busy reading, have you came up with any conclushions?" she asked as she moved to the side of the bed waiting for him to answer.

Kid look down at the book then back up at Mel, "No I haven't made any conclusions yet, I only know of how the guarding of Ying and Yang came to be. I couldn't find much of why you're still sane," she gave him a smile. She took the book from his hand and began to flip through it she stop on a few pages and took the time to read them.

"No you wouldn't be able to find what's wrong with me in books, so I'll tell you why I'm still sane," she paused for a second making sure not to give away to much, but give him enough that he'll stop asking questions. "I'll get straight to the point, Kamyra's soul lives with my soul. She can switch with me in talking or switch bodies. The reason why I am sane is because Kamyra combine our souls together to create on soul. Well more like one soul, but with a dividing line between the soul,"

"Splitting up the light soul from the dark soul…. that would make scenes. With her being there inside you it allows you to continue to use Yin and Yang," said Kid.

"Actually I can't do that, I can only use so much of the light with out it causing it to hurt me. It senesces my darkness and tries to over come it so we both decided to not use her powers." She said looking at him hoping he didn't ask her that one question she hated.

"How did this happen, why did Kamyra have to combine your souls?" ask Kid. He saw her flinch and look down at the bed sheets. She didn't answer for a few minutes, but when she did Kid felt bad for asking that 6question.

"It was an accident, something bad happen and the only way for us to survive was to combine souls….. That is why I'm here in Death City under your protection. I can't use all of my powers, which makes me week against my enemies. I ran here hoping that they wouldn't follow me, but they did," Kid could tell that she was leaving out a lot of details, but he didn't want to push her. He could see that pain it caused her when she talked about it.

"If I may ask, why are your enemies chasing you they must want something from you?" asked Kid. He watched her actions closely seeing if this question was too much for her.

"It's really simple, they want to take my powers and use them for evil. Just like any classic villain," she said looking back at Kid. "Anymore question you have,"

"No I am done, I'll leave you to your rest. Thank you and goodnight," said Kid as he got up from his chair and exited her room. He had many more questions to ask her, but he could tell she was fighting to stay a wake. His questions would have to wait for another time.

* * *

**Aby: And there you go I hope you liked it and I hope it explain some things.**

**Caroline: See you next time :D**

**Maria: And don't forget to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aby: I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating I didn't think I would be this busy, but I found time and worked on it.**

**Caroline: Yep and she going to make it up to you guys by doing another chapter and posting it tomorrow.**

**Aby:...wait WHAT? I didn't say I was going to do that**

**Maria: Sounds like a good idea to me**

**Aby:...I really don't like you two...but yeah I'll write another chapter to say sorry for not updating in a while**

**Caroline: Good now enjoy the story :D**

**Maria: oh and soul eater does not belong to Aby!**

**Warning: slight usages of cursing **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Liz knocked on the door in front of her, she waited for someone to answer but no replies came. She sighed to herself and open the door. The room was dark, but thanks to the hallway light she could see a sound sleeping body under the covers. She quietly moves toward the bed and gently shakes the person under the covers. She hears a groan and a few curses.

"Mehhh, who is it and what do you want," says a very tired Mel from under her covers.

"It's me Liz, I'm here to wake you up Melantha its about time to get ready for school," said Liz as she tried to shake Mel again to get her out of the bed.

Mel growled in annoyance and swatted her hand away she pocked her head out of the covers and looked at her alarm clock. She glared at the clock and went to rest back underneath the wramth of her bed sheets.

"Go away Liz its freaking 5am in the morning, there is no way in hell am going to get ready for school this early,"

"But Kid makes us get up this early so that we wont be late for school," she shaked Mel once again.

"Unless you have a death wish, don't shake me again. You guys might take forever to get ready, but it takes me only 30minute to get ready. Anyways school doesn't start till 7 I'll be ready by 6:30 now please leave my room, before I kick you out myself," said a very pissed Mel.

"Fine Whatever, Kid will be in here to wake you up then," she said as she leaves the room closing the door behind her. Mel ignored what she said and snuggled back into her covers finally finding sleep.

* * *

Not even 5 minutes later her door is harshly open, as a not very pleased Kid stumped into the room, he turned the light on and walked over to Mel's bed. "Mel I'm only going to say this once so listen up. You girls love to take your time getting ready and cause of that I'm always late. So your going to get out of that bed and get ready for school do I make myself clear," said Kid

Mel didn't say anything at first; she sat up in bed looking at Kid with a death glare. "Oh I understand you load and clear, I just could care less about what you think. Not to be rude or anything, but I'll give you 5 seconds before I uses force to kick you out of my room. You don't have to worry I'll be ready by 6:30 I'm not one of those girls who take 2 hours to get ready. Now be a gentlemen and turn off the lights and close the door before you leave," she said as she gave him a smile and disappeared under the covers.

Kid could hear her grumble about stupid people not letting her sleep, but Kid wasn't going to easily give in to her. It wasn't easy getting Liz and Patty to wake up this early, but he did it and he'll do the same to Mel. He was not going to be late thanks to another girl, coming to school at 7 was already a problem, but coming late was beyond horrible. He quickly grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Mel then he got a firm grip of the mattress and flipped her out of it.

"There you're up, now go and get ready," he said with a smirk upon his face, which turned to worry as Mel slowly got up from the floor and turned to him, her eyes glowing black.

"Now I'm only go to say this once Kid. Don't fucking mess with me in the morning, or your going to regret it. This is your first time knowing, so I'll give you 3 seconds to run before I maim you," she said as she raised her hand, which was now glowing with dark energy.

Kid wasn't afraid of many things, but some reason this scared the shit out of him. He was out the door before she even started counting. He leaned against the closed door his hand holding his chest; he made a note to himself to let Mel do what she wants when it comes to morning activities. He straightens his clip and jacket and walks heading to the kitchen, not wanting to spend another second at her door.

* * *

Mel bend down and picked up her covers off the ground, she threw them to the bed as she walked over to her wall to turn the light off. She carefully stumbled back to her bed and crawled under her covers. She tried to fall back asleep, but that luxury was far gone she groan and got out of the bed.

"Damn you Kid, no damn all the people who bother the people who just want to sleep and not be bothered," She turned on her light and walked to her closet.

"Well scenes I'm not going to be sleeping any time soon, I guess I'll get ready," she said as she grabbed a few things and headed to her bathroom. After 15 minutes she stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her, she walked over to her closet and pulled out some clothes. Making sure she was dried off she changed into the clothes she pulled out. She went back to the bathroom and fixed her stubborn hair, and walked back out to put her shoes on.

She walked over to the mirror and looked over her outfit. She wore a white long sleeve shirt, which she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. She had a black vest over the shirt, and she wore a black skirt. She smiled at the mirror and grabbed her school backpack. She walked to the front of her room and opened the door closing it behind her as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

She arrived in the dinning area, Liz was reading a magazine while Patty was coloring. She put her bag in her chair, and looked around the long dinning table. No food in site, she frowned.

"Liz can you point me in the direction to the kitchen," she asked, Liz pointed to a door on the sidewall. Mel nodded and walked over to it opening it only to be attacked by flying toast. She ducked just in time she was about to stand up when another object came flying at her this time a few eggs. After making sure nothing else was going to attack her she stood up and looked around. The kitchen was in a horrible mess batter on the wall and other places cracked eggs on the floor. It was truly a mess, but what made it messier was Kid angrily swinging a frying pan around. She shacked her head and smiled it looked like a regular case of someone trying to cook who can't cook.

She walked up to Kid and just when she was about to touch him the frying pan left his hand and flew towards her face. With amazing reflexes she caught it with one hand. Kid turned and looked at her his face shocked.

"Oh my I'm terrible sorry Mel I didn't me for that to happen," he said he slightly blushed. He was in the whole mess because he wanted to impress her. It was strange there was something about her that made Kid want to show her what he could do. Also Liz made him a bet that he couldn't cook breakfast even if he tried.

Mel smiled and placed the pan down "It's Ok Kid…. I'm guessing you were trying to cook and things got out of hand" she looked around one more time. "Yeah really out of hand,"

"What no …I have everything under control," he said as he tried to turn off the stove. Mel only laughed and help reached out to turn the stove off.

"Sure you have things under control….how about I'll help you clean up and then we can make something together" she said with another smile.

Kid looked at her wondering why she wanted to help him so badly. "ummm I guess, but I made a bet to Liz that I could do it myself," he said as he started to clean off the counter.

"Well she doesn't have to know that you had an extra helping hand," she said as she took out the mop and started to clean the floors. The whole kitchen was a complete mess, but in no time they were done.

Mel placed fresh eggs and other stuff on the counter. "Ok we have an hour before school starts so lets hurry up and make this ok," she said turning to Kid giving him a grin. She surprised her self, usually she didn't like helping people due to her last experience, But with Kid and the others she couldn't help but give them a smile or even give them a hand.

Kid only nodded his head "Ok then lets do this," he then grabbed the flour and was about to pour it into a bowl when Mel accidently bumped into him making her drop the egg she had in her hand. She then slipped on it falling into Kid knocking them both down into the floor. When Kid fell down his hand hit the flour bowl causing it to flip in the air and land on them spilling its contents all over them. The bowl landed on Mel's head she coughed feeling Flour in her mouth. She looked at Kid who looked at her they were covered in floor from head to toe. Mel smiled which turned into a laugh Kid couldn't help but laugh to.

"Well it's official we can't cook together in the kitchen…. ever" said Mel as she took the bowl off her head and stood up. She held out her hand for Kid to take, which he took, and she helped pull him up.

Kid smiled "Yeah…No cooking for the both of us" he sighed, "Now I have to take a shower again…. Sorry about this Mel"

Mel shacked her head no "It's fine Kid really and yeah I shower would be really nice right now, but first lets clean up," she said as took out a broom. Kid nodded in agreement and found another broom and started to sweep up. After 15 long minutes of cleaning and Kid's OCD tendency they were finally done.

Mel carefully opened the door and made sure that Liz and Patty were distracted then her and Kid made a dash to the door. They made it and quickly went to their rooms and in no time were both clean and ready for school. Mel promised that their little incident in the Kitchen would stay between them. Liz only had to know that he messed up, but she didn't have to know how badly.

* * *

Kid, Liz, Patty, and Mel arrived at school with time to spare. The others greeted them.

"Good morning you guys, so Mel has was your first night and morning in death city," asked Maka.

"What?... ohh my first night and morning…. well I'll tell you this it's something I'll never forget," she said with a smile. Maka smiled back and started to talk to Liz, Mel took this chance to escape from the others and go and spend some alone time before school started. She walked into the school doors, she continued down the halls smiling and saying good morning to people who walked past her say hello.

"_People are a lot nicer here than at home, huh Kamyra,"_ she asked her other half as she walks down the hallway.

"_Yes Mel, a lot more nicer then our last home. If I'm allowed to ask why are you talking about home, I remember clearly you say I never want to talk, think, or remember anything about that shit whole we call home," _answered Kamyra. Mel stopped to think what her sister said to her. She didn't know why she was thinking of home, she did remember saying those words to her sister.

"_I don't know maybe I finally moved on and not letting those things get to me, what happen was in the past I should focus on the present. Like where I am now and we have bigger things to worry about then home," _she replied back.

"_Bigger things like what," _asked Kamyra. Mel sighed before she answered.

"_Bigger things like learning how to control your Yang side, with out it I can't fully protect myself or even call myself the guarding of Yin and Yang_," she sighed again and stopped to look out the window.

"_Mel, what have I told you, you're going to do it. It just takes some time to learn how to control both sides at the same time, and your not going to do it alone I'm going to be by your side the whole way_," said Kamyra with determination in her voice. Mel shacked her had and frowned watching the other students talk outside.

" _You know very well Kamyra it's not the same thing, your inside my soul and I can only talk to you in my head. You're not living breathing flesh that can give me a shoulder to cry on or give me a pat on the back for doing a great job. She told me the same thing "I'm going to be by your side the whole way,". Well look where that got her she's dead and are souls are forever bind to each other_," she Mel with hurt and sadness in her voice.

"_Melantha…. Ivey did plan to help us, but you know what happened. She tried her very best to keep us alive and she did that. So make her proud and continue on with what has been giving to you ok," _said Kamyra as she mentally embraced her sister.

"_Ok Kamyra and your right, no more feeling sorry for myself,"_ Mel smiled to her self and turned away from the window, about to walk back to the others when coming stacks of books hit her. She fell to the floor a couple of books hitting her head; maps, paper's and other things flew around the hallway.

"OH MY GOD ARE THEY OK," said a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She quickly started to pick the books and paper that had fallen on the floor forgetting that she ran into someone. Mel raised and eye brow and stood up from the ground dustying her self off.

"No I'm fine thank you for asking," she said the women didn't seem to hear her. Mel frowns and took a step forward, she heard a crunching sound and look down she had step on some really old paper. She was about to go and pick it up when she found her self on the floor again. She looked up to see the blonde had tackled her to the floor and she did not look too happy with her.

"Did you know what you just did, you step on very old map and ran into me," said the blonde she quickly got off of Mel and went to pick up the rest of book and maps.

Mel frown and stood up, "you're the one who ran into me, and how was I suppose to know it was that old," she glared at the blonde.

The woman finally gather all her things in a neat pile and stood up looking at Mel…. more like glaring. "I'm sorry, but you're the one who ran into me,"

"What! Ha your funny cause that is not what happen, YOU ran into me,"

Mel and the woman glared at each other. Not saying a word to each other, only sending hateful glances to each other. A few minutes later a worried Kid walked into the hallway they were in. When he spotted Mel he sighed happy that he didn't lose her. He walked up to the two.

"Mel, glad I found you. I see you meet Miss. Caroline," said Kid with a smile, not aware of the glare contest that had just accrued.

"Wait did you say Miss. Caroline….Is this the one who saved my life," said Mel feeling bad for glaring at her.

"Wait you're the little dead girl I saved last night…. wow ok I feel bad now. You know it was really my fault I ran into you," said Caroline as she held out her hand.

"What nooo it was my fault and thank you for saving my life," shakes her hand.

"Your welcome I usally don't save Kids at 10 at night, right when I move in, and no I insites that it was my fault. It's hard to see where I'm going when the book pile covers my line of site," said Caroline as she went to go and pick up the pile of books.

"Wait here let me help you," said Mel as she took away some books from Caroline.

"Why thank you, I'm taking these to the library. I just made some coffee would you like a glass," said Caroline as she walked to the library.

"Coffee you just said the magic word lead the way," said Mel as she followed her to the library.

Kid smiled as he watched the two girls walk away. He turned and walked down the hall going to find the others. He would come get Mel when class was about to start.

* * *

**Aby: Ok there you go I hoped you like it :D**

**Caroline: *takes book and smacks Aby on the head with it***

**Aby: OWWWWW what was that for**

**Caroline: *crosses her arms* That was for putting such nice old books in danger...how could you**

**Aby:...you'll get over it **

**Caroline: : *continues to smack Aby with her book***

**Aby: Oww stop I'm sorry...MARIA! get her off of me *trying to not get hit by book failing* **

**Maria:...ok and on that note REVIEW! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long. I was going through a hard time in my life and lost a lot of my muse to write this story. And for that I'm sorry. Sense school is almost out I will be able to write more over the summer. Which means more chapters and fun for you guys ^.^ Thank you for all the followers and favorites for this story, they mean a lot to me. It's what actually got me out of my slump and got me to write more. So thank you guys I really appreciate it 3**

**Now on with the story.**

**Caroline: Finally I was getting board bothering you.**

**Maria: yep nice to be back.**

**Aby: yeah yeah well lets shut up so they can read my story.**

**All of us: Aby does not own Soul Eater now enjoy!**

* * *

Melantha followed Caroline into the library; she placed the books on the table and looked around. The library was big she looked up and made a gasp sound seeing the bookshelves reach high into the sky. Some others were regular height and some had table next to them. She grinned already loving the place, Caroline noticed her reaction and smiled.

She brought over a cup of coffee' to Melantha, "Here you look like you could use something to wake you up" she said. Melantha smiled and took the cup and took a sit at the table, taking a long drink from the cup.

"That really hits the spot… where did you get the coffee from," asked Melantha.

Caroline laughed she took a sip form her own mug, "I always have coffee on me… can't wake up with out it, you looked like a coffee person so I thought I'll share… so are you into reading" she asked her

Melantha grinned, "I love books… I think this is the begging of a wonderful friendship" she said with a smile.

"I couldn't of said it better then myself," said Caroline giving her a warm smile.

"So Melantha… do you know what attacked you last night," asked Caroline

Melantha spike out coffee and started to cough, "…dear god do you just go to random topics like that all the time…" she asked her as she tried to catcher breath.

Caroline didn't smile, "some times, but this is very important Melantha, It help us find who did this and prevent them from trying to take your soul again," she said.

Melantha looked at the ground her hands fiddled with each other in her lap. She glanced up at Karoline and shacked her head no "I have no idea what attacked me... sorry, but if it happens again which I wont let it but could you save me again," she asked.

Caroline sighed, "It's more complicated then me just placing your soul back into your body. Once your soul exit you your lines that connect your body to your soul would have been cut. Stitching those back together takes a lot of work and they don't always work. Last night you were lucky, very lucky I was positive that you would reject my threads of life. But you didn't and I was able to stitch your soul back to your body… But lets say this happens again, there is a higher chance that your soul wont except my help cause one its week form being taken away from its "home" again and two your life threads could easily snap prevent your soul from staying in your body forever…. Do you understand now why its important that we make sure this doesn't happen again." She said

Melantha looked serious, "Yes I understand… it wont happen again I promise you, but.. I really don't know what attacked me," she said

Caroline looked at her and frowned she got up form her chair and walked towards the bookshelves. She scanned it and soon pulled out a thick old black book, she walked over to Melantha and placed it in front of her.

"Here maybe this might help us find what it is, read through this and see if what attacked you matches any of the creatures in this book… ok" she said with a smile.

Melantha gave her a sad smiled but nodded her head, "Yes thank you I'll start reading it today," she said as she took the book and stood up.

"Well I better get going to class, Thank you for the coffee and the talk… I'll see yah around good day Miss. Caroline," she said with a smile she walked out of the library.

Caroline sighed and sat back down in the chair… she knew Melantha was lying to her. Years of spending with people like her, she developed the skill of noticing when people lied. She looked at the door and prayed that Melantha would get the courage to talk to her about what was truly after her.

* * *

Melantha walked down the hall way as she flipped through the old books cover. She sighed as she closed it and put it under her arm. She knew that she really didn't need the book, but she didn't want people in her business. Last time she told someone what was going on, they didn't hesitate to call her crazy and ignore her. This time it was going to be different, she was going to solve her own problems by herself. She head the bell ring telling the students that class was starting. She sighed again and started to walk down the hall a thought came to her head as she stopped in the now empty hallway… She had no idea where her class room was. She faced palm with the book in her hand and angrily grumbled as she tried to make her way back to the class room she was in yesterday.

* * *

Kid sat down in his seat right before the bell ringed. He smiled to himself another wonderful school day that he got her on time for. Even though class didn't start at 8, despite how many times he tried to get his dad to change it. He still tried to get there right at the mark or 7. And so far he has not missed it and he felt proud of himself for it. Patty and Liz sat down next to him leaving a seat open on his right. He looked at them then looked back at the empty seat, his eyebrow started to twitch as his OCD kicked in.

"Patty why don't you take the seat on my right so that we can keep the symmetry," Kid suggested to them.

Liz gave him a puzzled look, "Isn't that seat for Melantha… speaking of which where is she?" she said.

Kid frowned, "She was in the Library last time I saw her. She was speaking with Miss. Whitten maybe she just lost track of time and is now coming," he said as he easily blew off the subject.

"Or she could be really lost because this is really her first day of school… nahhhhhh she probably talking to miss blonde," Patty said with a her signature laugh.

Liz and Kid looked at each other, Liz sighed and smacked Kid on the back of the head and gave him a small glare.

"Well I really don't need to say anything do I Kid… GO and find her and bring her to class," she said as she turned to look at her nails.

Kid rubbed the back of his head while he raised an eyebrow at Liz.

"I am not going to look for her I will not miss a class period. The day is already uneven I don't need to make it worst by skipping class," He said as he started to fiddle with his notebook making sure it was even with the table.

Liz sighed annoyed with Kid OCD, "Look kid the teacher isn't her yet, just go and quickly find her," she said as she glared at him.

Kid rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she is find, I don't need to go and get her"

Liz raised an eyebrow and looked at Patty, "Patty can you please make him see sense" she said as she turned back to her nails a smirk on her face.

"OK!.. Kid get your ass moving now and go find her," she said with a serious face and voice.

Kid backed away from his seat shocked and a little scared of her change of personality.

"…Damn you Patty fine I'll go and look for her," he said as he got up from his seat. Liz and Patty waved goodbye for him as he walked out the class room door. He grumbled as he shoved his hands back into his pocket and walked to the library. He was sure she was still there chatting away with Miss Caroline. He was more then positive that this whole trip was a waste of time. In no time he approached the library and went inside, it was empty except for a few students sitting at the tables reading or doing work. He raised both eyebrows as he saw there was no sign of Melantha or Caroline. He shrugged and searched the library, but still could not find anyone. He sighed and walked out of the library and down the hall looking for Melantha.

* * *

**There you go I promise they will get better and longer. I'm just trying to get back in the flow of writing more and stuff... yeahhh ok well next chapter will be more interesting and maybe some plot development ... maybe. **

**Caroline: In other words she has no idea what she's doing**

**Aby: ... remind me whyyyyy I still have you in my story **

**Caroline: because I make it interesting and fun XD**

**Aby: ...**

**Maria: alright just ignore those two and review please and Thank you!**


End file.
